


【卷黑NC-17】失明 Blind

by AnnaLu1128



Category: JMPB, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 额外标签：骑乘、BJ简介：由于一场意外让卷毛可能一生都看不见，纯黑叫卷毛跟他一起住，说会照顾他。卷毛麻麻跟纯黑麻麻也同意了，她们有时候会来看看卷毛。纯黑觉得卷毛的失明自己也有责任，但卷毛不觉得。这是其中一天发生的事情。注意事项：*没有结局，可以自己想象成BE或者HE*请不要骚扰真人，不要转载，不要将此文联系或代入真人*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【卷黑NC-17】失明 Blind

“纯黑，”卷毛脑袋压在纯黑宽阔的肩膀上，大口嗅着纯黑刚刚洗完澡而散发出芦荟香味，暗喜两人身上一样的气味。

 

他与纯黑一人一只耳塞，听着无数颗子弹划过空气的震动声与彼此的呼吸声。卷毛一只手磨蹭着纯黑按着手柄的手，另一只揉着纯黑还未干透的发梢，默默道：“你不觉得我很碍事吗？”

 

“觉得啊。”纯黑挪了挪屁股，以更加舒适的姿势坐在卷毛怀里。他专心的打游戏，没大在意卷毛的小动作。

 

当耳机传来‘Gameover’的音效时，卷毛想开口解释清楚自己的问题却被纯黑接了句：“但我不介意。”

 

卷毛嘿嘿傻笑了一声，环住纯黑肩膀的手臂收了收，然后乱蹭着纯黑脖子，像只小动物一样对主人撒娇。纯黑用手肘嫌弃地推了推卷毛便无视了他，按了继续，重新开始挑战。

 

“纯黑，”卷毛停下了，用鼻子轻轻擦过纯黑脖子，鼻息打在皮肤上，痒痒的。他贪婪的闻着纯黑身上的气味，最后没忍住，在纯黑脖子附近吻了一下。

 

软软湿湿的触感让纯黑起了点疙瘩，他动了动，示意卷毛不要分散他注意力。卷毛见状立马减轻抱着纯黑的力度，把脸从纯黑脖子附近挪开，轻声問：“你喜欢我吗？”

 

纯黑身体顿了一下。

 

——又是这个问题。

 

游戏人物随之而停下，快要擦破耳膜的子弹声增加了不少，主角惨叫了一会就挂了，耳机再次传来‘Gameover’的音效。而纯黑没有按继续，也没有回答、没有动静。

 

卷毛默默放开了纯黑，打算干点什么来缓和一下这尴尬的气氛。他拍了拍纯黑，说：“我去帮你倒杯水。”

 

纯黑扭头看向卷毛的脸，嘴微微上扬，但眉头是皱着的。

 

——啊啊，又是这样，能想象到那低垂的狗耳朵跟尾巴。

 

卷毛刚想起身就被压回了坐位上。纯黑摸了摸他的脸，然后用自己的嘴唇在他的额头上印了一下。虽然就那么一小会，但卷毛能感觉到那两片唇瓣很烫。

 

“还是我自己去吧，渣～渣～”说完纯黑便出了卧室，往厨房方向去了。

 

 

 

**

纯黑已经跟卷毛同居两年多。

 

而跟失去视力的卷毛同居则是三个月多。

 

医生说半年内有机率恢复视力，但谁也知道，机率微乎极微。

 

这么听说，一开始谁也接受不了。

 

“没事，我人不还在嘛。医生说还有机会，我可是纯正欧洲人血统，我肯定没事的。你看我肯定明天就能看得见了，顶多一个礼拜！”卷毛眼睛被厚厚的白纱布紧紧包着，乍一看跟个戴了假毛的木乃伊似的。

 

根据声音，他‘看向’纯黑的方向，语气听着挺积极乐观的，但认真听的话能听到他的声音在颤抖。

 

他在微笑，手却紧紧抓住被子，而且纯黑知道，他被纱布遮住的眉头肯定是皱着的。

 

——毕竟这孩子根本不会掩盖自己的情绪啊......

 

纯黑坐在病床旁边的椅子上，双手握住卷毛的手，他摸到了冷汗。纯黑张嘴想说什么，但看向卷毛只会让他不由己的盯着绷带看。最终只能低头咬住下唇，看着彼此重叠的手，什么都说不出来。

 

“怎么了？闭嘴可不像你。”卷毛轻笑。

 

——明明自己可能再也看不见了，不要表现得跟无所谓似的。

 

“纯黑这么长时间不说话......挂机了？”卷毛伸出空着的手，想像以前一样摸摸纯黑头发，但是一直摸空。

 

——我的错，如果我没说那些东西的话。

 

“纯黑？”卷毛还在努力尝试，想摸到纯黑的脑袋，另一只手则揉了揉纯黑的手心。

 

——我的错我的错我的错......

 

“纯黑。”卷毛终于摸到了毛茸茸的东西，同时，纯黑的眼泪也滴在了卷毛的被子上。

 

“纯黑......你哭了？”捕捉到很微的水滴声，卷毛将手从纯黑的头发滑到他的脸上，果然摸到了眼泪。

 

“纯黑你别哭啊，不是你的错......”卷毛身体向前倾，想抱抱他，但是还插在自己左手手背里的管子提醒他，小心点，动作幅度别太大。

 

纯黑没忍住，漏了一声哭腔。

 

“纯黑......别哭......真的没事的，不是你的错，不关你事，是我自己不小心。”卷毛不管，依旧把纯黑搂进怀里，扯到了管子，疼，但卷毛不理。

 

——对不起。

 

他们说。

 

 

 

**

碰！椅子撞到东西的声音。

 

哗啦哗啦......水溢出的声音。

 

“靠......”从记忆中回归的纯黑赶紧擦好桌子，拿着水杯赶紧回房间去了。

 

——待会那白痴撞头了就不好了。

 

 

 

**

卷毛摸了摸刚刚被亲的位置，想了想，打算跟上去。

 

“啊......”

 

卷毛不小心踢到了椅子，椅子滚到了另一边碰到了柜子并发出了碰的一声，而卷毛也差点摔跤。他按印象、慢慢摸索到房门前，想摸摸门把手，把门打开，却摸了个空。

 

纯黑已经倒完水回来了。

 

纯黑一拉开门便看到卷毛站在门前，朝卷毛身后一看，发现柜子前瑟瑟发抖的椅子，笑着说：“你这白痴干嘛啊，不就倒杯水嘛。”纯黑一手拿着水杯，一手拉着卷毛的衣服，让他返回原来的位置。

 

“怎么？短短一分钟就想我了吗？想我也别乱来啊～待会摔到了我可不理你。”纯黑把水杯放回桌子上，摸了摸他的卷发。

 

卷毛抓住纯黑在自己头上乱来的手，贴在自己脸上，逐个回答：“想找你，是的，知道了。”

 

纯黑脸微微一红，赶紧把手抽回来，将椅子推回来后让卷毛坐回去。接着抓住耳机往卷毛身上一丢，说：“那我继续了啊，耳机戴上。”

 

“嗯。”卷毛乖乖戴上左耳耳机，然后张开双手。

 

纯黑也毫不客气的坐回卷毛的大腿上，把右边耳机带上后拿过手柄，继续游戏。而卷毛也专心的玩着纯黑头发，咸猪手在纯黑的大腿跟肚子附近摸来摸去。

 

 

 

**

听了许久爆炸与子弹声，卷黑二人终于听到了属于大海与两位男女主角谈话的声音。

 

“纯黑现在几点了？”卷毛捏了捏纯黑的肚子......呃、腹肌？吧。

 

“嗯......12点半。”纯黑瞟了一眼时钟：“怎么？困了？困了你先睡吧。”

 

“有点，但这么晚了你也得睡。”卷毛耸肩。

 

“我还不困。”

 

“去睡。”

 

“不要。”

 

“早睡早起身体好。”

 

“不要。”

 

“纯黑......”

 

“不要。”

 

卷毛直接把纯黑的耳机摸了下来，说：“调整生理钟，赶紧睡。”

 

纯黑看着卷毛坚定的样子，但是他还是不想睡觉，张口刚想说什么......

 

“再不早睡会秃。”

 

......就被这句话给咽了回去。

 

纯黑挠了挠头发，听上去很心不甘情不愿地说：“好好好，睡睡睡。”

 

卷毛等听到电脑响起关机的音效后便跟纯黑一起躺去床上睡觉了。

 

 

 

**

现在，躺在床上的纯黑盯着躺在床上的卷毛。卷毛把纯黑往怀里带，而纯黑也罕见的往卷毛怀里靠。

 

纯黑枕着卷毛手臂，从被子里伸出一个头跟一只手，摸了摸卷毛的脸。

 

嗯......软软的，滑滑的，不知道是面部强化的功劳还是种族天赋，跟小孩子一样嫩，但当然还是自己的比较白嫩（骄傲脸）。

 

纯黑用食指在卷毛脸上画来画去，一开始只是在画圈圈，转了大概五个圈后便觉得腻了，开始写卷毛的本名，一点一竖一撇一横一勾的。卷毛被不断掠过的痒感搞到睡意全无。

 

“还让不让人睡了。”

 

“都说了我不困。”纯黑画完卷毛真名的最后一个字，便开始胡乱捏卷毛的脸，甚至还配合上卷毛的发丝。

 

——嗯嗯，脸蛋的弹性不错。

 

卷毛无奈的抓住纯黑的手，亲了一下掌根處，“那小公举怎样才愿意乖乖睡觉呢？”说完卷毛便沿着掌心纹理开始舔舐了起来。

 

“你妹......”纯黑笑着想把手抽出来却被卷毛牢牢抓住，加上卷毛把他揽在怀里后不断用暖乎乎的手揉着他腰部的敏感点，卸了力气。让他只好无力的用另一只手推搡着卷毛：“我靠......混蛋说好的睡觉呐！”

 

“不是说不困吗？”

 

卷毛含住纯黑食指，舌头划过纯黑昨天刚刚修剪过的指甲，沿着纯黑手指修长的轮廓转了一圈，最后吸吮了起来。卷毛口中温度很高，手指跟大脑好像要化了，酥麻随着内心的满足感一点一点的从指尖往大脑的方向传，电流到达大脑后拐了个弯，滑到了尾椎附近，最后汇聚在下腹处。

 

现在卷毛就算停下刺激纯黑的动作，他也不打算去推搡卷毛了。

 

但纯黑还是有点不甘心——凭什么一直都是他主动啊？

 

他趁卷毛微微张嘴的时候把中指也伸了进去，夹着卷毛舌头。

 

“喜欢舔是吧？渣渣！”不说也知道纯黑那副嘚瑟样。

 

卷毛轻咬了一下纯黑，让纯黑立马把手抽出来，大叫：“我靠你咬我！”

 

唉，卷毛咬纯黑呀（笑）。

 

卷毛轻笑，左手伸进了纯黑睡衣里，手指在乳首上停留了一小会，乳头很快充血、立起，然后被卷毛用指甲扫过并且开始揉捏，从那里传来的酥麻感让纯黑闷哼不断。

 

而另一只揉着纯黑腰部的手则伸进了纯黑睡裤里，像是追逐着刚才的电流一样用手指慢慢按摩着尾椎。纯黑不断扭着身体并推搡着卷毛，想要逃离这种被人全盘控制感觉。

 

“混蛋你别弄我！”纯黑踢向卷毛那里，卷毛那儿被膝盖直接命中，但因为纯黑还没有夺回力气加上不想弄疼他所以HP才减一，甚至还防御增加？

 

卷毛顺势用腿夹住了他的小腿，成了互相缠绕对方的姿势。

 

“反正你又不困。”卷毛放过一直被搓揉的红樱，顺着纯黑的线条一路往下摸。他揉了揉纯黑的鼓起，说：“而且你这不硬了吗？说明你很想做。”

 

——说得只有我很想做一样的。

 

纯黑立马将膝盖往那里用力的磨蹭，成功令那话儿变得大之后依旧不肯停。他用嘲讽的语气说：“你还好意思说我？我怎么觉得现在最精神的是你啊？”

 

卷毛被蹭得倒吸一口气，说：“这是你膝盖的锅。”

 

“是你手不安分的错。”

 

“谁一开始勾引我的。”

 

“是你easygoing，而且那也不是在勾引你。”

 

“我靠！”

 

“哼！”

 

卷毛不开森，翻个身把纯黑压在身下，低头想堵住纯黑的嘴，结果亲到了脸，试了几次还是没堵到。

 

纯黑轻笑，看在卷毛这么努（ke）力（lian）的份上，伸手抚平卷毛因亲不到的挫败感而皱起的眉毛。然后指尖顺着卷毛脸庞往下，压住他软软的下唇，暧昧地来回摩擦。在卷毛想伸舌去舔的时候夹着卷毛下巴，把他拉向自己，赏了他一个吻。

 

——反正大家都这种状态，肯定是睡不了觉的啦。

 

卷毛当然不放过这次机会，吮了一下纯黑的唇瓣后撬开他的牙关，把舌头伸了进去。舌身掠过纯黑敏感的上颚，调戏他木木的舌头。纯黑反应过来后想回应卷毛，但毕竟不太擅长深吻，只能笨拙的与卷毛交缠。接着纯黑突然想起什么，复仇性的咬了下卷毛的舌头。卷毛也不介意，任由铁锈味开始在口腔一点一点的蔓延，为这次舌吻添加一丝情趣。

 

双方的肺活量都不错，分开时大家都没大喘气。倒是纯黑看到拉丝时脸瞬间红了一倍。

 

卷毛用手蹭了蹭纯黑的脸：“好烫......”

 

“......是你太冰。”纯黑才不会说是因为脸红了呢。

 

“是吗？”卷毛拇指搓了搓纯黑的脸蛋。

 

“是，哎你到底做不做啊！？不做睡觉！”纯黑扭头，其实是想趁机蹭蹭卷毛的手。

 

“做做做......”说完卷毛在纯黑的配合下把两人的衣服都扒了。他左手扶过纯黑嫩滑的皮肤，到达一个小凸起的时候便继续揉着。

 

他俯下身，按照右手的指引咬上纯黑的耳垂，开始吸吮起来，鼻息喷在敏感耳廓上令痒感大增。纯黑不自觉的想避开卷毛的嘴唇，手也情不自禁的触碰卷毛的身体。

 

“别动。”卷毛把声音压低并因情欲而有点沙哑，性感十足，令纯黑的脑袋瞬间清空了。

 

——靠，又來这招。

 

“痒......”纯黑小声咕哝了一声，语气与快哭出声来的小孩子相似。但在意识到自己的语气后纯黑立马咬着下唇不让自己发出一点声音。

 

“乖，别动。”说完卷毛再次咬上纯黑耳垂，吸了一下便沿着耳朵轮廓开始舔了起来。

 

“呜......”纯黑咬着下唇但还是有些呻吟声从嗓子眼里冒出来。他抓住枕头，把它推向自己另一边的耳朵，想让它阻止自己逃离卷毛的嘴唇，但是还是不经意的往另一个方向靠拢。

 

这时，卷毛重重的拉扯了一下乳首，这让纯黑身体往前弓了一下并喊了出来。纯黑他真心讨厌自己如同女生般敏感的乳头。而卷毛则是惡趣味地再往纯黑耳朵里吹了一下，“叫出来吧，我想听。”

 

“叫你妹......”纯黑声音十分甜腻，像惨了蜂蜜一样的，不过卷毛知道纯黑现在其实是怒盯着自己的。

 

“叫出来嘛......”卷毛嘴顺着纯黑脸部轮廓一路往下亲，到达纯黑精致的锁骨后停留了一会，吸吮着白皙的肌肤，增添不少红红的痕迹。然后转了方向，成功来到喉结的位置，轻咬了一下突出后含着吮吸。

 

“我真的......很想听......”卷毛抽空含糊的说道。

 

——犯规......

 

纯黑依旧咬着下唇，不肯发出一点声音。

 

感觉纯黑还是没反应后卷毛叹了一口气，亲了一下纯黑的下巴。左手横着划过胸口，摸索到纯黑右边的突起，感觉到纯黑明显的战栗后，随着指引，张口包裹着这成熟许久的果实，不断吸吮着，就像要硬生生把里面的甘露吸出来一样，还加上用牙齿轻咬、碾磨，动作不算是温柔。

 

“呜......疼......”虽然嘴上这么说着，但纯黑其实内心对些许的疼痛是挺fancy的，毕竟这跟情趣差不多不是吗？

 

纯黑忍不住伸手握住自己硬得发疼的小伙伴上下撸动了起来。撸了几下感觉不对，便伸手握住卷毛的欲望，一起撸动了起来。

 

在黑暗中小伙伴突然被握住，让卷毛闷哼了一声，他松开了纯黑的红樱，转移战地，选择继续在纯黑锁骨旁流连，覆盖刚刚弄出的痕迹，添加新的吻痕。

 

这姿势让卷毛与纯黑的小伙伴更方便贴在一起，纯黑也懂得，双手一起握着两根柱体，并着上下撸动。手被两个顶端冒出的液体弄得湿湿黏黏的，让摩擦的过程中更加顺利。

 

纯黑的动作十分单纯，没有什么花样。卷毛耐不住性子，握住了两人的小伙伴，加快了速度，时不时还用指甲划过纯黑的顶端，引起纯黑一阵颤抖跟娇喘。

 

“卷毛......哈啊、放开......！哼嗯——！”纯黑动人的哭腔让卷毛口干舌燥、心跳加速，耳边充满纯黑的喘息声、滋滋的水声和自己重重的心跳声。想必纯黑现在潮红的脸上肯定挂着一副妩媚的表情，嘴唇微张，大口大口的吸着空气，借此减少身下的胀痛与快乐并存的感觉。想到这卷毛便感受到了失去视力的恶意。

 

卷毛另一只手攀上了纯黑的肩膀，摸索了一会锁骨，便划去触碰纯黑的喉结，感受那小颗粒滑动的频率。最后他碰了碰纯黑的嘴唇，在卷毛还没想好下一步要干嘛的时候，就被纯黑张嘴含住了食指跟中指。

 

卷毛感受到纯黑的小舌来回舔弄自己的两根手指。当卷毛想夹住那灵舌时，却被黑蛇的獠牙咬住了。他并没有觉得太疼，所以没有立即抽出来，反而挺享受纯黑这种又疼又舒服的咬法，当纯黑咬的力度大了那么一丢丢，他会用那灵活的舌头舔上被咬的地方，还带上吸吮的力度，特别撩人。

 

纯黑放开了卷毛的手指，他按着卷毛的后颈，让卷毛的嘴唇与自己的重合，交换了一个漫长的吻。

 

为了便于亲吻，现在双方的身体算是完全贴在了一起。卷毛能清楚感觉到纯黑身体开始微微的颤抖，默默加快、加重了撸动的速度跟力度。这举动爽得纯黑想扯开卷毛的手，他松开了卷毛的嘴唇，嘴里尽是栓不住的娇喘。他断断续续的说：“等、等等——别！哈啊......！慢、慢点......呜哇......！”

 

卷毛一声不吭把纯黑搂紧在怀里，纯黑用没被握住的手推搡着卷毛，纯黑可不希望这么快就射出来。

 

——每次都是卷毛终于高潮时，自己就已经去了两三次了，太丢人了！明明自己比他年长！持久力却比他低，太丢人了，不要！！！

 

“卷毛......你这个、混蛋啊......快停......！”那个‘下’字还没说出来纯黑就被卷毛手上一个力度给弄射了。

 

高潮后纯黑瘫软在床上喘息着，心中掠过一丝......不，纯黑心中掠过一坨不甘。

 

——这个混蛋......

 

 

 

......嗯？

 

小腹没有往常一样硬度的东西顶着，相反的是双倍的粘稠感。纯黑稍稍分开，往两人混乱不堪的下身看去。

 

——我靠？卷毛居然射了？？？这么快？？？

 

纯黑一副难以置信的表情，扯过卷毛手臂把他压在身下，然后伸手捏了捏卷毛的分身。

 

“啊......”还在不应期的卷毛被突如其来的刺激所吓到，腰部弹了一下，困惑地说：“干嘛......？”

 

纯黑没有回答，表示这反应让纯黑感觉非常非常非～常～的因踹死挺。而卷毛有点一头雾水，毕竟还沉醉于高潮的余烬中，更重要的是，卷毛看不见纯黑的迷之微笑，不然，他应该害怕。

纯黑按下卷毛的胸膛，让他乖乖躺好。卷毛感觉到床垫一轻，在自己右边的床头柜一响，有零零碎碎的杂物声，然后再一响。

 

卷毛不禁心想：嗨呀，该不会要被上了吧？

 

卷毛除了细细碎碎的布料摩擦声，其他都听不见，所以他无法预测纯黑接下来的动作。只能心想：只要是纯黑的话被上也无所谓，只要是纯黑的话被上也无所谓，只要是纯黑的话被上也无所谓......

 

“纯......黑？”见自己的爱人这么久都没反应，他打算起来，摸摸纯黑也好，亲亲纯黑也好，毕竟预测不了接下来要发生的事情有点可怕。

 

在卷毛发力的瞬间被纯黑单手重重按了回去，刚张嘴想问问要干嘛？就被纯黑一句堵嘴了：“乖乖闭嘴不许动。”当然，语气听上去还是稍微有点乏力。

 

嗨呀，公举殿下的命令骑士团团长当然得遵守啊。所以卷毛也只能乖乖认命躺好了。

 

毕竟刚刚拿润滑拿套才过了这么十几二十秒，所以卷毛的不应期还在。

 

纯黑划过卷毛小腹，刮下一点白浊，手捻了捻，心情莫名的愉悦。纯黑抓住还软趴趴的分身，捏了捏，然后将该物含进了嘴里。

 

“嗯？？”卷毛腰弓了起来，身体微微有些颤抖。

 

“纯黑......你、你突然干嘛？”

 

“啊......”前端被狠狠的吸吮了一下，力度没控制好、有点大了，导致又疼又舒服。

 

“纯......黑......！我靠！求你等、等......啊！”纯黑目击了卷毛整个挣扎过程。

 

他首先是想坐起来，只要一个前端的吸吮便瓦解了。后来他想伸手扯起自己的脑袋，但一个十指紧扣后他就没辙了。最后也只能像这样，另一只手紧紧抓住被单，在嘴上求饶。

 

——怎么办，欺负卷毛感觉超爽啊！！

 

卷毛的性器在自己口中慢慢苏醒的感觉很奇妙。现在纯黑的口腔被他的阳具塞满并且充满精液与前列腺液的苦涩，但他却丝毫不觉得讨厌，甚至有点上瘾。

 

纯黑吐出了让他觉得是不可能含住的男根，就着唾液的润滑摩擦。然后靠近卷毛的脸，仔细观察他的表情。

 

——呜哇~脸超红。

 

粉红的嘴唇微张，能看见卷毛正咬牙切齿，手上只要稍微在前端施加点力度，便能收获卷毛一声闷哼。长长的睫毛下有一双失去焦点的眼睛，一直看着前方，不知究竟是想目击什么还是在思考什么。当他恶意停止手上的动作时，卷毛会下意识抬起了头，无意识的尝试与纯黑对视。

 

......

 

他将沾满黏液的手往床单方向擦了擦，食指碰了碰卷毛微微皱起的眉毛，然后把嘴唇贴在卷毛的眼角，卷毛则自然而然的闭上了眼睛，接着纯黑直接亲上卷毛的眼皮。

 

“纯黑？”卷毛略显惊讶，手放上了纯黑的腰部。耳边传来了轻笑，之后嘴唇被轻啄了一下。

 

被抱住了。

 

纯黑坐在卷毛的大腿上，并把脸埋在了卷毛颈窝。

 

“怎么了？”卷毛放轻语气、把声音压低，在纯黑耳边私语。

 

纯黑没有回复，他只觉得耳边痒痒的，鼻腔充满卷毛温暖的气息，而且能感受到卷毛扑通扑通的心跳。

 

——莫名的幸福感。

 

纯黑再次轻笑，亲了一下卷毛的脸蛋，在卷毛耳边说：“我爱你。”

 

听到一生中最想听的话，让卷毛鼻子一酸，手不禁更用力的拥抱着自己的爱人，努力的不让自己声音出现颤抖，轻轻却坚定地说：“我也爱你，纯黑。”

 

不知道是谁先谁后谁主动谁被动，两个人的唇瓣再次重叠。双方互相追逐着对方的，最后以两个差点缺氧收场。这一吻让两人的小伙伴都完全硬了起来。

 

“继续？”

 

“继续。”

 

纯黑伸手拿起之前被丢在一旁的润滑剂跟套套，撕下一个套套后想了想又把套套丢掉了。

 

套套：mmp.

 

啵的一声打开后润滑剂之后将里面冰冷又黏糊糊的液体挤了点在手上。此时纯黑视线刚好对上了卷毛刚刚完成吞咽动作的喉结，突然又燃起了恶作剧之心。

 

他把沾有润滑液体的手指点在卷毛胸口上，手指竖着移动，离开后在刚刚水痕的顶端画了个半圆，接着再挤了一点黏液，在旁边画了个B——就这样，一个PB就标明在了卷毛的身上。

 

卷毛只感到一阵冰凉又黏的液体在自己胸前划过，却不知道他已经被‘标记’了。他只是想到之后会发生的事情，更加兴奋而已。

 

卷毛乖巧的躺着，顶多只是把手放在纯黑臀部，轻轻揉捏着。当纯黑恶意用指甲刮了一下自己的前端，卷毛也只是倒吸了一口气，没做任何反抗或动作。

 

鉴于卷毛憋得辛苦，而且自己也憋的辛苦。纯黑把润滑剂倒在卷毛小腹上，跟之前的白浊混在了一起，刮下一坨，往自己身后伸去。

 

卷毛听见自己吞咽口水的声音，耳边不断传来水的滋滋声与纯黑抑制失败的呻吟声。而且自己身后也没什么感觉，明显是纯黑在帮他自己做准备。他伸手手摸索了一下，摸到了纯黑的柱体，刮下一点小腹上的混合物作润滑，然后撸动了起来。

 

纯黑知道卷毛想干嘛，但被碰到时身体还是会本能的一颤。他闭上眼睛，四处亲吻卷毛的身体。

 

由于最近都没怎么做导致后面很紧，而且自己也没这么搞自己的经验，让扩张有点困难。现在加上卷毛的触碰，稍微能分散一点注意力，后穴也慢慢放松了起来，开始变得湿软。

 

“自己搞是什么体验啊？”意识到自己不用被上了卷毛觉得很轻松，还甚至有点飘了。

 

“你闭嘴......”纯黑伸了两根手指进去，但是远远不够接纳卷毛的巨根，所以他只能更加专心的去为自己扩张，以免在进入的过程中尝试到不必要的疼痛。

 

卷毛搭上了纯黑的大腿，摸了摸决定坐起来。虽然身前的手想把自己按回去，但卷毛还是顺利的摸到了纯黑后穴的位置。

 

“需要我帮忙吗？”

 

“不需要。”

 

“但是我想碰......”

 

“不准。”

 

“我就要碰！”

 

说完卷毛直接将指尖伸进纯黑的后穴里，与纯黑的手指一起在里面缓慢的抽插着。

 

“好紧......”

 

卷毛发出感叹。

 

“嘶......渣渣别乱碰......”纯黑把手抽了出来，往卷毛身上靠了靠，让他接替工作。

 

扩张进行的很顺利，卷毛很快就加到三根，让手指在甬道进出。戳到敏感点的时候纯黑还会放肆的哼哼唧唧，没过多久，肉壁已经变得湿软无比，适合被进入了。但保险起见卷毛打算再加一根，却被纯黑抓住手，抽了出来。

 

“够了，不用这么小心。”说完纯黑像是等不及了，调整一下位置后扶着卷毛的性器，慢慢坐了下去。

 

“啊......” “唔......”两人的喘息声同时响起。

 

纯黑慢慢把卷毛的柱体纳入体内，直到湿软的内壁把它完全吞没了才肯停下。他难耐的深呼吸了几下后便撑着卷毛的腹肌和依靠腿部的肌肉，上下运动了起来。

 

——满足感明明就在两人体内游走、扩散，他们却变得越来越贪婪，觉得完全不够。

 

纯黑加快了速度，腰肢也不禁扭动了起来，保证卷毛的性器每一下都能怼中他的前列腺。而卷毛则是捏上纯黑的臀部，帮助纯黑起落，他的力度很大，让纯黑皮肤泛白甚至留下了指印，甚至在之后直接挺腰肏他，让他根本坐不稳。

 

可是两人根本就不在意这些细节，只是想向对方索取更多。

 

对，更多，更多更多......

 

肉刃完全肏开了菊穴，摩擦嫩肉直至媚红，酥麻刺激得肉壁不停吸吮着卷毛的肉棒，在每次抽出的时候咬紧它的前端像是不想让它离开一样的，又在插入时缠上他的柱身，像是要把它咬断吃了一样缴紧。纯黑的勃起在起落的过程中不断打上自己的腹肌，让他羞耻的自己握住了自己的性器，选择自己撸动了起来。

 

不知是前液还是肠液还是润滑剂的液体从后穴流出，两人下体仿佛泡过水，床单上形成了一摊水迹。一声比一声高的哭腔成了最完美的主唱，噗嗤噗嗤的粘稠声与卷毛低沉的喘息声成了绝妙的混音。

 

快感不断冲刷着两人，让纯黑眼中只剩下对方的容颜，让两人耳边只剩下对方的娇喘，触感只剩下交媾的部位，心中只剩下对彼此的爱意。

 

“呜哇——！”

 

卷毛没忍住欲望，把纯黑顺着姿势压倒在床。双手抓到纯黑的腿便将它缠在腰间，开始狂肏。

 

“纯黑，纯黑，纯黑，纯黑......”卷毛不断喊着纯黑的名字，仿佛唯一记得的只有他现在正抱着的人。

 

“卷毛......哈嗯——！那里、快点......快到了——！”纯黑急切的拉过卷毛的手，与他十指紧扣。另一只手则按下卷毛的后脑勺，嘴唇咬上卷毛的，不停吮吸着。

 

再经过数几十下的活塞运动后，纯黑收紧环在卷毛腰间的腿，不让卷毛抽出。接着，两人同时释放了出来。纯黑的精液喷洒在两人的腹部，有些还沾到了自己的脸，而卷毛则是射进了他的体内，温热的液体烫到了他的敏感点，引发了小高潮。

 

“哈啊......哈啊......”两人力气有点透支。

 

卷毛直接趴在纯黑身上喘气，纯黑则是腿都抬不起来。

 

休息得差不多后卷毛退了出来，接着拍拍纯黑的大腿，“要去洗个澡吗？我不小心射进去了......”

 

“不要......累死了......”

 

“累得连洁癖都不管了？”

 

“不管了，累死了。”

 

卷毛傻笑着想躺在纯黑旁边，结果不知道自己靠在了边缘，直接碰的一声掉了下床。

 

“卧槽！！”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈！！！你白痴吗？！”纯黑边笑边把卷毛拉起来，“没摔傻吧卷毛小朋友？”

 

“没有......”

 

纯黑好笑的揉了揉卷毛的脑袋，然后起身下了床，“我还是去拿毛巾擦一擦吧，浑身黏糊糊的，不舒服。”

 

说完纯黑便去了浴室拿了两条湿毛巾，给了一条卷毛。擦完后清理了一下床单便上床睡觉了。

卷毛把纯黑拥入怀里，纯黑也再次把脸埋在卷毛的颈窝里，蹭了蹭。纯黑拉过卷毛的手，把他的手按在自己股缝处，卷毛摸到了黏黏的液体。

 

“你没搞出来吗？！”

 

“没有，你射得太深了。”

 

“我......”卷毛语塞，“对不起......”

 

“无所谓了，睡觉，累死了。”

 

“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

 

 

***无论未来如何，现在的我有你陪伴，有你，我无所畏惧。***

 

**END.**

 


End file.
